TRUTH OR DARE HETALIA VERSION!
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para Nation-tan kita ikutan Truth Or dare? Collab Fic with RYO THE FUDANSHI...! Don't like? Go Awaay! :3
1. Chapter 1

**PENONTON! Bersama saya Azukano Hayate, saya balik lagi dgn fic gaje saya!**

**Collab fict dgn Ryo The Fudanshi tapi dia hiatus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: ABAL, PENISTAAN, OCMale!Indonesia, Aljazair, Character disini semuanyee laki-laki!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers beserta character yang lumayan sok narsis milik tetangga saya, mau tau? Hidekaz Himaruya! Saya cuman bikin fic Gaje bin abalness!**

Hayate: Baik penonton! Bersama saya dan rekan saya bernama Ryo sekaligus host (abal bin gaje) acara ini, kita panggil peserta kita (yang gak kalah Gaje!)

Penonton: *tepuk tangan*

Peserta yang merupakan nation-tan semua masuk ke panggung

Hayate: Oke, Ryo! Kasih truth or dare ke para nation-tan kita! Cepetan!

Ryo: Gw milih...*mikir dengan otak begonya #dibalang*... India deh! -nunjuk India-

India berjalan dengan santainya sambil baca kamasutera (buat apaan?) untuk menghadap ke sang Pencipta-hah?- maksudnya Ryo

India: Yoo! Ada apa?

Ryo: Gw milih truth. So, lu kudu jawab sing jujur! (Logat mas Logat!)

India: Ok, kuch!

Ryo: Ehemmm, udah berapa kali lu dirajam sama Indonesia? -dikasih death glare sama Indonesia-

India: Sejujurnya, 200 kali lebih hehe -nyengir kuda-

Indonesia: MALIN KUNDANG! (?) -ngacungin bambu runcing dan ngejar India yang tentunya ngacir-

Hayate: O-Okey, permisa.. Jangan hiraukan aksi abalness berikut! Belarus~ -suara diimutin kayak marmut-

Belarus: -in heart: DARE DARE DARE! -jalan ke Hayate-san yang hoekkk, ganteng (sfx: muntah)-

Hayate: Gw milih... Russia! Dan lu harus jujur karena gw bakal ngasih truth!

Belarus: -senyum senyum evil ke Russia-

Russia: -merinding disko-

Hayate: Okey truthnya... Kalo Russia dikejar sama Lithuania and Prussia yang katanya awesome itu, lu mau ngapain?

Belarus: HAH?! ITU BENERAN?! MANA ORANGNYA?! SEKALIAN MAU DIBUNUH PAKE PISAU GW! -Russia langsung merinding disko lagi-

Prussia+Lithuania: Itu boongan dodol! -ngejitak Belarus-

Belarus: Ohh -ngangguk2 kayak ayam-... Nii-san -nyengir kuda evil ke Russia-

Russia: A-A-Apa?! -merinding (lu merinding melulu!)-

Hayate: Udeeeeh! Acara melamarnya ntar aje, gw mau dare ke Russia!

Russia: asal jangan yang aneh-aneh ya da? -langsung ditatap dengan tatapan yandere oleh Belarus-

Hayate: Iyee... Oii, Ryo! Molor mulu kerjaan lu! Pikirin Dare tuh buat Russia! Lu kan suka Russia!

Ryo: Eh apa? Oh iya! -ditatap dgn tatapan maut dari Belarus- Gw nge-dare lu... Nyium Belarus-chan didepan para penonton!

Russia: KOLKOLKOL KAGA-

Belarus: Nii-san -nodongin pisau-

Russia: I-Iya ... -nyium bibir Belarus (YAOI Gratisan!)-

Penonton: KAMERA ACTION! -nosebleeding-

Hayate+Ryo: Fudanshi Camera, ACTION!

Russia: -ngejar Ryo sambil berkolkhoz Ria-

Hayate: Ok, balik ke topik ya! My Country Indonesia yang kyuun sama Netherlands yang fuihh pedo mesum,, Harap masuk!

Indonesia dan Netherlands pun masuk dengan jaga jaga jarak

Nether: Truth or Dare, ya? -in heart-: Dare! Dare gw kalo gw harus nyium mijn Lieverd!

Indonesia: Ya? -in heart-: Dare! Dare gw kalau gw harus rajam dia!

Hayate: Buat pala tulip, gw kasih...Truth aja deh

Nether: Apa?

Hayate: Lu udah berapa kali ngelakuin aksi kissu ke Indonesia? Jawab jujur!

Nether: Wah udah 500++ kali ya! -mata terbinar binar- Pas sebelum dijajah juga pernah hehehehehe!

Indonesia: -nge death glare ke Nether-

Hayate: Ke Indonesia mah country...Gw kasih dare ya!

Indonesia: Apa? -in heart-: Suruh rajam dia! Cepet!

Hayate: Gw mau lu meluk dia sambil bilang "I Love You So Much!" didepan umum!

Indonesia: BUSYEEEETT! DARE MACAM APA ITU!?

Hayate: Ayo atau gw kasih dare yang lebih menyiksa dari ini!

Indonesia: Iye... -meluk si Nether- Nether..

Nether: -blush- I-Iya? :D

Indonesia: Kalo lu cinta gw..

Nether: he-eh?

Indonesia: Gw rajam lu! -langsung bawa bambu runcing-

Nether: HUAAAAAA! -ngacir-

Hayate: Dasar tu anak.. apalagi si pala tulip homopedo.. Ok Indo sini dulu!

Indonesia: jangan pasangin gw sama homopedo berkepala tulip itu lagi!

Hayate: Iyeee... Aussie, Arab Saudi n Aljazair sini kalian!

Aussie, Arab Saudi dan Aljazair datang. Aussie sedang meluk-meluk koalanya, Arab Saudi lagi nyantai dan Aljazair lagi baca..

Hayate: Untuk Aussie, gw dare boleh?

Aussie: Boleh asal halal aja :3 (?)

Hayate: Lu kudu -bisik2 gaje-

Aussie: WTF?!

Hayate: cepetan! Kalo ga

Aussie: Iyeee... -ngedeketin Aljazair-

Aljazair: Eh? -kaget-

Aussie: Aljazair...

Aljazair: Iyee?

Aussie: -langsung nyium Aljazair didepan Indo and Arab Saudi-

Hayate: Weetz, jangan marah dulu dong! Gw punya dare ke Indo

Indonesia: Auzu-chan! -mewek dipojokan-

Hayate: Gw dare lu...rebut aussie and kissu dia!

Indonesia: Auzu-chan!

Aussie: Indo-chan!

Mereka pun ber-kissu ria!

Arab Saudi: Bagian gw mana?

Hayate: Oh lupa.. Ryo! Kome here (come here!)

Ryo: Iye?

Hayate: Lu urus bagian Arab Saudi ok?

Ryo: Iyeh! -ngelirik ke Arab Saudi- ... Gw dare lu!

Arab Saudi: apa?

PSST PSST PSST (sfx bisikan)

Arab Saudi:Okeh-ngedeketin Aussie- Aussie...

Aussie: Iye?

Arab Saudi: KALO LO BERANI DEKETIN BAHKAN NYIUM BIBIR ADEK GW, GW BACAIN AYAT KURSI 1000000x BIAR LU TEPAR DAN SELALU MULES TIAP MALAM! -tereak pake toa- (Caps Lock.. TwT)

Aussie: IYEE IYEEE! AMPUUNI GW DONG! -ngacir-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin dgn gajenya!**

**A/N: Sebagian dari fic ini ada yg ditulisin sama Ryo The Fudanshi.. Kemarin udah selesai deh, kalo sekarang dia udah hiatus duluan! WAHAHAHAHAH, KALO GINI GW BISA JADI AUTHOR PALING AWESOME -digebuk-**

**RnR? **

**Review? Boleh**

**Flame? Boleh ga ya? Ga ah!**

**~Regards**

**Azukano Hayate**

**England: Thanks for reading!**

**Russia: Spasibo za chteniye, da!**

**Italy: Grazie per la lettura, vee!**

**Japan: Yonde kurete arigatō!**

**Germany: Danke fürs Lesen!**

**(Reader: Bahasanya Alay!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PENONTON! Bersama saya Azukano Hayate, saya balik lagi dgn fic gaje saya!**

**Collab fict dgn Ryo The Fudanshi tapi dia hiatus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: ABAL, PENISTAAN, OCMale!Indonesia, Aljazair, Character disini semuanyee laki-laki!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers beserta character yang lumayan sok narsis milik tetangga saya, mau tau? Hidekaz Himaruya! Saya cuman bikin fic Gaje bin abalness!**

Hayate: Baik penonton! Bersama saya dan rekan saya bernama Ryo sekaligus host (abal bin gaje) acara ini, kita panggil peserta kita (yang gak kalah Gaje!)

Penonton: *tepuk tangan*

Peserta yang merupakan nation-tan semua masuk ke panggung

Hayate: Oke, Ryo! Kasih truth or dare ke para nation-tan kita! Cepetan!

Ryo: Gw milih...*mikir dengan otak begonya #dibalang*... India deh! -nunjuk India-

India berjalan dengan santainya sambil baca kamasutera (buat apaan?) untuk menghadap ke sang Pencipta-hah?- maksudnya Ryo

India: Yoo! Ada apa?

Ryo: Gw milih truth. So, lu kudu jawab sing jujur! (Logat mas Logat!)

India: Ok, kuch!

Ryo: Ehemmm, udah berapa kali lu dirajam sama Indonesia? -dikasih death glare sama Indonesia-

India: Sejujurnya, 200 kali lebih hehe -nyengir kuda-

Indonesia: MALIN KUNDANG! (?) -ngacungin bambu runcing dan ngejar India yang tentunya ngacir-

Hayate: O-Okey, permisa.. Jangan hiraukan aksi abalness berikut! Belarus~ -suara diimutin kayak marmut-

Belarus: -in heart: DARE DARE DARE! -jalan ke Hayate-san yang hoekkk, ganteng (sfx: muntah)-

Hayate: Gw milih... Russia! Dan lu harus jujur karena gw bakal ngasih truth!

Belarus: -senyum senyum evil ke Russia-

Russia: -merinding disko-

Hayate: Okey truthnya... Kalo Russia dikejar sama Lithuania and Prussia yang katanya awesome itu, lu mau ngapain?

Belarus: HAH?! ITU BENERAN?! MANA ORANGNYA?! SEKALIAN MAU DIBUNUH PAKE PISAU GW! -Russia langsung merinding disko lagi-

Prussia+Lithuania: Itu boongan dodol! -ngejitak Belarus-

Belarus: Ohh -ngangguk2 kayak ayam-... Nii-san -nyengir kuda evil ke Russia-

Russia: A-A-Apa?! -merinding (lu merinding melulu!)-

Hayate: Udeeeeh! Acara melamarnya ntar aje, gw mau dare ke Russia!

Russia: asal jangan yang aneh-aneh ya da? -langsung ditatap dengan tatapan yandere oleh Belarus-

Hayate: Iyee... Oii, Ryo! Molor mulu kerjaan lu! Pikirin Dare tuh buat Russia! Lu kan suka Russia!

Ryo: Eh apa? Oh iya! -ditatap dgn tatapan maut dari Belarus- Gw nge-dare lu... Nyium Belarus-chan didepan para penonton!

Russia: KOLKOLKOL KAGA-

Belarus: Nii-san -nodongin pisau-

Russia: I-Iya ... -nyium bibir Belarus (YAOI Gratisan!)-

Penonton: KAMERA ACTION! -nosebleeding-

Hayate+Ryo: Fudanshi Camera, ACTION!

Russia: -ngejar Ryo sambil berkolkhoz Ria-

Hayate: Ok, balik ke topik ya! My Country Indonesia yang kyuun sama Netherlands yang fuihh pedo mesum,, Harap masuk!

Indonesia dan Netherlands pun masuk dengan jaga jaga jarak

Nether: Truth or Dare, ya? -in heart-: Dare! Dare gw kalo gw harus nyium mijn Lieverd!

Indonesia: Ya? -in heart-: Dare! Dare gw kalau gw harus rajam dia!

Hayate: Buat pala tulip, gw kasih...Truth aja deh

Nether: Apa?

Hayate: Lu udah berapa kali ngelakuin aksi kissu ke Indonesia? Jawab jujur!

Nether: Wah udah 500++ kali ya! -mata terbinar binar- Pas sebelum dijajah juga pernah hehehehehe!

Indonesia: -nge death glare ke Nether-

Hayate: Ke Indonesia mah country...Gw kasih dare ya!

Indonesia: Apa? -in heart-: Suruh rajam dia! Cepet!

Hayate: Gw mau lu meluk dia sambil bilang "I Love You So Much!" didepan umum!

Indonesia: BUSYEEEETT! DARE MACAM APA ITU!?

Hayate: Ayo atau gw kasih dare yang lebih menyiksa dari ini!

Indonesia: Iye... -meluk si Nether- Nether..

Nether: -blush- I-Iya? :D

Indonesia: Kalo lu cinta gw..

Nether: he-eh?

Indonesia: Gw rajam lu! -langsung bawa bambu runcing-

Nether: HUAAAAAA! -ngacir-

Hayate: Dasar tu anak.. apalagi si pala tulip homopedo.. Ok Indo sini dulu!

Indonesia: jangan pasangin gw sama homopedo berkepala tulip itu lagi!

Hayate: Iyeee... Aussie, Arab Saudi n Aljazair sini kalian!

Aussie, Arab Saudi dan Aljazair datang. Aussie sedang meluk-meluk koalanya, Arab Saudi lagi nyantai dan Aljazair lagi baca..

Hayate: Untuk Aussie, gw dare boleh?

Aussie: Boleh asal halal aja :3 (?)

Hayate: Lu kudu -bisik2 gaje-

Aussie: WTF?!

Hayate: cepetan! Kalo ga

Aussie: Iyeee... -ngedeketin Aljazair-

Aljazair: Eh? -kaget-

Aussie: Aljazair...

Aljazair: Iyee?

Aussie: -langsung nyium Aljazair didepan Indo and Arab Saudi-

Hayate: Weetz, jangan marah dulu dong! Gw punya dare ke Indo

Indonesia: Auzu-chan! -mewek dipojokan-

Hayate: Gw dare lu...rebut aussie and kissu dia!

Indonesia: Auzu-chan!

Aussie: Indo-chan!

Mereka pun ber-kissu ria!

Arab Saudi: Bagian gw mana?

Hayate: Oh lupa.. Ryo! Kome here (come here!)

Ryo: Iye?

Hayate: Lu urus bagian Arab Saudi ok?

Ryo: Iyeh! -ngelirik ke Arab Saudi- ... Gw dare lu!

Arab Saudi: apa?

PSST PSST PSST (sfx bisikan)

Arab Saudi:Okeh-ngedeketin Aussie- Aussie...

Aussie: Iye?

Arab Saudi: KALO LO BERANI DEKETIN BAHKAN NYIUM BIBIR ADEK GW, GW BACAIN AYAT KURSI 1000000x BIAR LU TEPAR DAN SELALU MULES TIAP MALAM! -tereak pake toa- (Caps Lock.. TwT)

Aussie: IYEE IYEEE! AMPUUNI GW DONG! -ngacir-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin dgn gajenya!**

**A/N: Sebagian dari fic ini ada yg ditulisin sama Ryo The Fudanshi.. Kemarin udah selesai deh, kalo sekarang dia udah hiatus duluan! WAHAHAHAHAH, KALO GINI GW BISA JADI AUTHOR PALING AWESOME -digebuk-**

**RnR? **

**Review? Boleh**

**Flame? Boleh ga ya? Ga ah!**

**~Regards**

**Azukano Hayate**

**England: Thanks for reading!**

**Russia: Spasibo za chteniye, da!**

**Italy: Grazie per la lettura, vee!**

**Japan: Yonde kurete arigatō!**

**Germany: Danke fürs Lesen!**

**(Reader: Bahasanya Alay!)**


End file.
